Meet me halfway
by Makoto Black
Summary: Ron encuentra a Pansy durante un paseo nocturno, lo que parece ser un simple tropezón, termina por mostrarle a él lo espantosas que pueden ser las víboras y a ella, lo complicado que es no morder a alguien; nunca muerdas la mano que te acaricia...
1. Unos ojos

_**Unos ojos**_

-Deberes, deberes, deberes… todo es deberes. –Pocas cosas se saben de las alumnas de Slytherin, quizá sólo se conocen dos seguras, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson; pero lo cierto es que existen más, otras cuatro de ese mismo curso.

Esa tarde cinco alumnas verdes habían dejado a la sexta la conclusión de un importante trabajo en equipo para la clase de Transformaciones, confiadas en que la chica, que tanto solía jactarse de astucia, se las ingeniaría para cumplir con su tarea; el problema es que llevaba más de cuatro horas sentada en la soledad de la biblioteca y continuaba sin saber bien a bien dónde iba una coma tal. Además de cargar con el abolengo de su casa, Pansy Parkinson tenía que cargar con el vacío frecuente de su cráneo y peor aún, con un instinto de perfección tan grande, como si fuera una diosa con máxima inteligencia, belleza y poder, cosas que no podía presumir en totalidad.

Cuatro horas, habían dado las doce y en cualquier momento la señora Pince ordenaría, a los pocos que todavía esperaban por ahí, que salieran de una buena vez por todas y entonces sería quedarse perdida por algún pasillo, porque llegar a su dormitorio para admitir que no había terminado no era una opción; la mala opción había sido salir esa tarde a los jardines con Blaise, sabía que iba a ser entretenido, eso era cierto, siempre le pasaba cuando salía con él, pero no había podido dejar de lado la mención a tener miedo, por eso había salido y no por algo más.

Sí, Pince le echó de la biblioteca y ahora, confusa y desesperada, andaba por los pasillos buscando un rincón que le diera al menos una hora más para pensar en qué poner y dónde. Esa maldita coma la estaba volviendo loca, es que cambiaba el sentido de toda la frase (falso) y si la ponía en un lado aseguraba un mínimo aceptable para la tarea (absurdo) pero si lo ponía del otro lado, quizá significara subir el promedio de todas (mentira!). Lo que Pansy no quería admitir era que lo que consideraba ya una conclusión, eran en realidad dos líneas rebuscadas y emborradas que sólo decían una cosa:

_Finalmente este trabajo, es finalizado de la siguiente forma Terminal._

Tuvo que aceptar que era una piedra para las Transformaciones, para las Pociones, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y si recordara más materias, seguramente descubriría que también para esas; desolada se sentó en el rellano de una escalera, mirando sus notas y revisando otra vez las dos líneas de letra enorme y descontrolada, de ninguna forma podría volver con eso. Decepcionada, tomó su mochila, su pergamino y echó a andar de regreso a su sala común, berreando por dentro por no tener buenas clases o maestros que fueran capaces de sacar de ella esa inteligencia que sabía existía, pero que nadie nunca había sabido despertar y mucho menos valorar.

Volvió al pasillo de la biblioteca con la esperanza de recortar camino hacia su sala, cuando vio a alguien más en el pasillo, a mitad de su camino; un chico alto y delgado que, por la penumbra, no pudo reconocer pero sí pudo escuchar, berreaba igual que ella por las constantes tareas.

-Deberes, puros deberes. –Farfulló pocos pasos delante y sin querer, se le ocurrió apoyarlo con un suave…

-Sí, como si de algo fueran a servir. –Él se sorprendió pero no dejó de caminar y aunque más erguido, procuró estar al pendiente de los pasos convencido de que podría ser alguien conocido.

-Sirven aunque uno no pueda hacerlos siempre bien. –Sentenció seguro de eso, no por consciencia propia, sino por influencia de alguien más.

-Cómo no. –Carcajeó divertida agachando la cabeza. –Quien piense eso es un verdadero idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Se frenó en medio del pasillo y ella fue a chocar directo contra su espalda por no estar poniendo atención hacia dónde andaba.

Era más de media noche y Pansy Parkinson con sus notas, su mochila, su cabello castaño y su ceño fruncido digno de un can, miraba a Ronald Weasley quien la había hecho tropezar sin querer, llevando en las manos sus cuadernos y un libro de Transformaciones; no se decían nada pero a ella se le notaba en los labios fruncidos que estaba muy enojada y él dejaba ver, en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, que estaba avergonzado. No se atrevía a ponerse de pie porque implicaba terminar muy pegada a él y no quería siquiera rozarlo ni un poco; se sentía obligado a tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse, pero no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a tomar amablemente.

Cuando le tendió la mano se quedó de un palmo, tocarlo implicaba tener contacto con un Weasley, un traidor patético y pobre; miró sus dedos delgados, su mano fuerte y tensa y sintió risa de tan simple y absurdo que parecía; subió lento su mirada por el brazo envuelto en la camisa blanca impecable, si la riqueza dependiera de la limpieza, él habría sido el más rico del Colegio entero, pero era una lástima que a nadie le importara la pulcritud; sus hombros eran anchos y delgados y aunque andaba encorvado tenía el cuello fuerte y la barbilla firme, hundida en un orgullo estúpido; subió hasta mirarle las pecas y la nariz afilada y no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de asco, uno profundo y corrosivo que no le permitía aceptar esa mano y sobre la nariz, en un intento por dejar de ver ese rasgo de la familia Weasley, buscó los ojos para burlarse más de todo él y al tenerlos frente a los suyos se perdió.

No tenía los ojos que él pensaba, los que solían comentar todos, esta era distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, ¿sería que estaba sorprendida de que él tampoco fuera el de siempre?, le miraba a los ojos y parecía como si no lo reconociera; le dio la mano y pudo ayudarla a levantarse y aunque él ya no le miraba a los ojos, sino que le ayudaba con sus cosas, sí podía sentir todavía la mirada de Pansy, casi indiscreta, casi sofocadora. Le dio sus cosas, su pergamino, sus cuadernos y mochila y cuando volvió a verla, tuvo que hacer que sus ojos salieran corriendo porque le parecía que se lo iba a devorar con un parpadeo.

Echaron a andar sin decirse nada y Ron pudo percibir cómo apretaba sus cosas entre las manos, como acometida por una ansiedad horrible, dedujo que era él el que la alteraba y palideció; un orgullo asesino le brotó en el cuerpo y para demostrarle que no le afectaba se irguió más y alzó la barbilla, ella le miró de reojo interesada, casi sonriendo con un cinismo venenoso.

-¿Vas a tu casa, gatito? –Escupió para herirlo, con la plena intención de hacer que volviera a encorvarse, de hacer que se sintiera más pequeño que antes, pero él apretó los dientes y se le quedó viendo fiero como un león.

-No te importa, Parkinson. –Arremetió acelerando el paso y ella, impulsada por el instinto, lo siguió para seguir molestándolo.

-No pudiste terminar tu tarea, eh… ¿qué harás ahora?, vas a buscar a la sangre sucia de Granger, ¿no? –Era todo, soportaba cualquier cosa menos que le dijeran de esa forma a su amiga, no calculó su fuerza, no pensó lo que hacía y volviéndose hacia ella estiró la mano y le soltó un empujón que a Harry apenas habría hecho tambalear, pero que para ella había sido tan fuerte que fue a dar hasta el muro y cayó al suelo sentada y sofocada; azotado por la magnitud de su arrebato, convencido de que otra vez era un bruto inconsciente se puso en cuclillas y revisó que ella estuviera bien.

Estaba sorprendida, sentía el frío de la piedra en sus piernas y el raro adormecimiento del golpe en la espalda, pero sobretodo sentía una rara necesidad de reír; era la primera vez que un hombre le tocaba para lastimarla sin querer, la primera vez que un chico la callaba como si fuera otro chico y más allá de eso, era la primera vez que alguien que le hacía daño se tiraba luego a su lado para ver que estuviera bien. Se echó a reír, no podía contenerlo, tenía que reír porque él estaba ahí asustado tratando de levantarla y ella estaba ahora recargada en el muro, pensando en lo tonto e idiota que se veía, tratando de disculparse por el empujón que le había dado.

-¿Estás bien? yo no quise… ¿por qué te ríes, Parkinson?... no es gracioso… ¿te dolió?... ¡¿Por qué te burlas?, esto es serio, ¡No es gracioso! –Escupió molesto, haciendo rabieta y rojo como un tomate, ella volvió a reír más cínica aún y él se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a largarse. -¡Maldición! –Dio media vuelta y ya se iba cuando ella sin dejar de reír habló al fin.

-No me dolió, no eres tan fuerte, me han dado mejores empujones las chicas de mi dormitorio… que por cierto, me darán algunos en cuanto cruce la puerta. –Se le estaba yendo la risa y Weasley, que le miraba sorprendido de que le estuviera hablando así, se detuvo y regresó hasta ella curioso como buen gato que era.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas al notar que ella se sentaba con más soltura, como si pudiera quedarse ahí sentada toda la noche.

-Porque debí terminar yo el trabajo de Transformaciones para mañana, pero… estuve tan ocupada toda la tarde que no he podido escribir nada. –Mintió para no decir que no sabía qué escribir. –Ahora no tengo ninguna conclusión qué entregar y seguramente van a matarme. –Mientras hablaba todavía riendo, Weasley había tomado el pergamino y leía lo que había puesto por conclusión, infló las mejillas y luego dijo.

-Las conclusiones normalmente las hace Hermione cuando trabajamos en equipo, a mí siempre me toca hacer cosas menos elaboradas, como leer lo que vamos a resumir o marcar materiales… soy bueno para recordar cosas que nadie nota, ¿sabes? –Pansy no le hacía caso, estaba reprendiéndose por estar ahí sentada con él a la posible vista de todos, peor aún, porque seguro estaba despeinada y se le había roto una uña. –Pero mira, ¿por qué no repites estas líneas al final y pones esta también?… y esta. –Cuando se volvió a mirarlo se dio cuenta que Weasley le estaba ayudando, de la nada y sin interés alguno, no supo qué hacer ante esas palabras y él, inquieto le miró. -¿Qué?

-No te estaba poniendo atención, ¿qué dijiste Weasley? –Preguntó despectiva, como si aquel muchacho fuera una mosca a la que nadie prestaba atención.

-Que pongas esto y esto al final, trascríbelas para que no queden igual y tendrás una conclusión medianamente buena… o al menos mejor que eso que tienes ahí. –Dijo molesto poniéndose de pie, Pansy no le dio importancia a su comentario sobre sus líneas y se enfocó en leer lo que le había dicho y ponerlo al final de una forma más rebuscada, Ron la vio escribir y se decidió a dejarla ahí sola, mejor eso que volver a sentirla soltar veneno; estaba a punto de dar vuelta en un pasillo cuando lo alcanzó y le dio un codazo que apenas y lo hizo tambalearse.

-Weasley bobo… no eres tan tonto como creí. –Hizo un guiño y se perdió por el pasillo camino a su sala común, Ron se sintió idiota de haber pensado que le daría las gracias, pero al menos ahora ya no le debía nada.

La profesora McGonagall había entregado los resultados del trabajo esa misma tarde, las notas no habían significado grandes sorpresas para los rojos de siempre que habían salido bien, tampoco para los Ravenclaws que solían tomar aquello como simples requerimientos de clase o los Hufflepuffs con la preocupación de siempre, pero el ánimo y la entereza acostumbrada; la verdadera sorpresa de los verdes había sido la nota del equipo de Pansy, por primera vez en muchos meses las chicas podían presumir de haber subido calificación. Aunque todas sabían que se lo debían a que al fin Pansy había puesto algo más que sólo una línea confusa como conclusión, ninguna le agradeció, y por mucho que Weasley la miró en el pasillo luego de ver las notas en el tablero de anuncios afuera del aula de maestros, ella no se dignó mirarlo; cuando Parkinson quiso al menos verlo a los ojos como la noche anterior, luego de que Hermione diera a conocer que eran otra vez de las mejores notas, él se enfocó en la castaña y ella prefirió escabullirse de inmediato.

Weasley se fue enfurruñado a su sala común siguiendo como siempre a un Harry preocupado por sus conversaciones con Dumbledore, y Parkinson siguió los pasos de las demás verdes, que planeaban pasar la tarde criticando; cuando dieron vuelta en los pasillos que los dividían se preguntaron por un momento por qué el otro no le había hecho caso, resolvieron que era lo normal y no necesitaban del otro para nada. Los días pasaron, tres para ser exactos y una noche en que Hermione había querido quedarse en la biblioteca estudiando, Ron y Harry decidieron retirarse temprano; habrían llegado juntos a su habitación de no ser porque Harry tenía muchas cosas en la mente, cosas que quizá a Ron no le convenían saber.

Solo, el pelirrojo decidió dar algunos rodeos y pensar bien a bien en su situación con Hermione, que ya empezaba a ponerse en un punto sin retorno, la desesperación le ganaba y por mucho que se reprendía, la ansiedad le jugaba en contra; suspirando y echando aire entre la lengua y los dientes dando de silbiditos, dio vuelta en un pasillo y a medio camino, sí, a mitad de camino como la otra noche, topó con Parkinson y las cosas cambiaron como el color del cielo en el ocaso.

-Solo tan tarde… se te hace costumbre, Weasley. –Escupió mirándolo con un dejo de ironía en el rostro, él frunció el ceño y le sacó el camino por el otro lado, ella se movió para detenerlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? –Preguntó cansado, ella rió divertida de su cara de niñito emberrinchado.

-No sé… se me ocurrió que podría dar contigo si me desviaba un poco, ¿no se te hace raro que coincidamos tanto? –Actuaba como si se divirtiera molestándolo y así era, pero a él no le causaba gracia, a él le molestaba de sobra.

-El Colegio no es tan grande y tampoco estamos en un pasillo poco transitado. –La miró a los ojos y la volvió a ver como la otra noche, era un brillo distinto, casi fugaz que lo obligaba a desviar la mirada como escapándole.

-Es cierto… mira, y yo que pensaba que me buscabas. –Soltó de golpe y Ron se sonrojó como un polvorín, a lo que ella reaccionó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡No te burles de mí! –Exclamó mirándola y pegándosele lo más que pudo para intimidarla con su tamaño.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –Preguntó frunciendo la nariz en una mueca de asco que lo hizo sentirse estúpido.

-Quítate de mi camino, Parkinson. –No estaba dispuesto a ser su burla, no estaba dispuesto a que jugaran con él, menos ahora que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza sobre Hermione.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? –No podía negarlo, necesitaba ver esos ojos azules, todo el tiempo, siempre; eran como un imán, algo que le hacía olvidar incluso a quien pertenecían, los necesitaba y por eso había ido a buscarlo, no porque esperara algo, no para verlo a él, sino para ver sus ojos.

-¿Miedo? –Quizá era eso exactamente lo que no le gustaba a un Weasley, que le hirieran el ego, miedo no le tenía, no era miedo era inquietud; no entendía que fuera tan hueca, tan tonta, tan contraria a Hermione, como dos caras de la misma moneda; algo le dijo que la mejor forma de herir a Parkinson era dándole lo que ella no querría darle a él nunca, además le serviría de práctica para cuando Hermione apareciera en su camino más decididamente; no lo pensó dos segundos, la tomó de la muñeca la llevó contra el muro y le miró a los ojos. -¿Miedo?

Tembló entera sin dejar de reírse de él, el leoncito estaba haciendo cosas que iban contra su propia personalidad y las hacía por ella; sonrió con más ganas sintiéndolo pegado a su cuerpo, pero sabía bien que no se atrevería a lo demás, se burló con la mirada y disfrutó de verle los ojos aguijoneados por su actitud. Cuando Ron intentó inclinarse para besarla, ella volteó la cara, no quería tener contacto así con él, ella quería mirar sus ojos, eso y nada más, él era desagradable en todo lo que no fuera azul en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te besaría? –Preguntó alzando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y echando la cara atrás, huyéndole como si estuviera apestado. –Me daría asco tenerte tan cerca. –Escupió claridosa y mordaz, pero sincera hasta el punto en que siempre lo era y terminaba metiéndose en problemas; él se turbó hasta ponerse negro de rabia, la soltó de un empujón azotándola otra vez contra el muro y prefirió echarse a andar acometido por la ira; algo en el pecho le dolía igual que si lo hubiera mordido una serpiente.

Se sentía pasmada, algo en esos ojos le había producido un sentimiento de tristeza; al alejarse de ella, habían dejado de brillar como antes.

…_took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay_


	2. Unos labios

_**Unos labios**_

Podían irse al carajo todas y sin retorno, ojalá se pudrieran y la dejaran en paz, porque estaba harta de preguntas y de acosos, hasta Millicent con su estúpido andar le quería sacar algo de lo que le pasaba, pero ella no iba a hablar así le quemaran viva; si no quería salir a criticar, si no quería sentarse a tomar el sol en los jardines, si le daba su jodida gana encerrarse en el baño para que no la molestaran, a ellas ¿qué? No sabía nada, no entendía lo que tenía en la cabeza, no sentía calma, no tenía sosiego y ellas con su estúpida necesidad de información la iban a volver loca; cada noche, luego de ir a Draco para mimarlo y darle de besitos coquetos, regresaba a su cuarto a intentar dormir, sí, a intentar, porque dormir como antes ya no podía. Toda la noche era un girar endemoniado, un gemir desesperado y un rabiar por dentro; hervía en ira y no comprendía por qué carajo no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, ¿qué tenían que no hubiera visto ya antes?, era lo mismo que tenían todos los varones del Colegio, lo mismo; Weasley dormía, comía y vestía quizá peor que cualquier otro y sin embargo ella se desesperaba por saber dónde estarían posados esos ojos.

En la única clase que compartían la pasaba mirando a otro lado, convencida de que él no le hacía caso, encerrada en su testarudez acostumbrada porque él era un pobretón idiota que comía con la boca abierta y ella una doncella prestigiosa que se perfumaba en las noches con canela; era absurdo seguir pensando en él, era idiota creer que seguramente la pensaba, era la estupidez del siglo y a esa verdad se aferraba.

No era para nada algo normal, dos veces en lo que iba de la semana le había dado por confundir mentalmente el nombre de Pansy por el de su hermana, sería por la terminación en y, sí, quizá era por eso; Hermione seguía siendo la misma de siempre y aunque ya dos veces había podido decirle que era genial y con ello ponerla colorada, no dejaba de pensar en sus momentos a solas en la otra. Podía sentir frente a su rostro el aliento que había salido de su boca para decirle lo que pensaba: "¿Por qué te besaría?, me daría asco tenerte tan cerca" y quebraba en dos su pluma ante la mirada sorprendida de Neville, que susurraba algo al oído de Harry, demasiado absorto en sus propios problemas para darle interés.

Estaba costándole la calma, era la verdad, en las noches cuando soñaba con Hermione, justo en el momento en que la tomaba entre los brazos para besarla, se aparecía ante su rostro el de Pansy, sonriendo mordaz, con las mismas cuatro palabras malditas saliéndole de entre los dientes como el silbido de una pitón maldita "¿Por qué te besaría?" y desesperado se levantaba de la cama, pateaba su baúl, daba de maldiciones despertando a medio mundo y se tiraba ante la chimenea de la Sala Común, echado como un perro por hacer tanto escándalo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, no la quería, no sentía nada por ella, pero la atracción de esa pregunta era más un tatuaje a fuego que un hechizo convocador; empezó a temerse que algo de encantadora tuviera esa mujer y que ahora no pudiera ser libre hasta que lograra besarla, luego tiraba esa opción por la ventana, se envolvía en una manta y hacía por dormir sin resultados.

Ya Hermione le preguntaba qué le pasaba, ya Ginny le había dicho algo a su madre que ahora mandaba dulces para confortarlo, ya Luna se reía a su lado diciendo cosas que parecían ser verdades absolutas: _Si no te cuidas, vas a terminar volviéndote loco._ Y se estaba volviendo loco, estaba tocando fondo de una forma casi estúpida, no, no casi, totalmente estúpida, cayendo en las redes de una tipa que cada vez que compartían aula se iba al otro extremo, sonriendo con Draquito y soltando risitas que lo hacían sentirse rata.

Por eso la noche de jueves salió al pasillo descalzo, porque había tenido un sueño distinto en el que a la que besaba era a Pansy, mientras la que se asqueaba de su cercanía era Hermione; tomando eso como un aliciente a su locura, echó a andar importándole poco si alguien lo encontraba, decidido a visitar a Hagrid o en un momento de desesperación a aparecerse por la oficina de McGonagall y acusar a Pansy de haberlo idiotizado con alguna poción de amor; qué más daba ya si lo creían imbécil o loco, de todas formas, estaba ya seguro de ser cualquiera de esas dos.

Volvía de la biblioteca exhausta y enojada, ahora que les había ido bien en un trabajo, todas esperaban que les fuera bien en todos y se reunían a estudiar con ella aunque la pobre no tenía ni cabeza ni humor para estudiar nada; volvía cabizbaja y furiosa por ver a Draco riendo con otra en un rincón de la biblioteca, pero quizá más porque los dos, cínicos y orgullosos verdes, le habían saludado deseándole buenas noches al salir. Iba rabiando y masticando maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre, iba desesperada por la falta de sueño y porque no era capaz de recordar el maldito hechizo que servía para hacer flotar las cosas, ese maldito movimiento y el condenado ritmo al mover la mano; estaba harta de todo y por eso volvía, hasta que a medio camino hacia su Sala Común alcanzó a ver esa sombra en el otro pasillo, a través de una ventana empañada; sería mentir si dijera que lo pensó dos veces, porque la verdad es que lo pensó una vez por paso, para ser exactos, diez hasta dar vuelta en el pasillo, entonces lo decidió, por ver sus ojos valía la pena cualquier cosa, quizá así pudiera volver a dormir; y se desató una persecución sin tregua.

Paso a paso que él daba, ella abrazaba con más fuerza su mochila y sigilosa como una serpiente resbalaba por el muro, valiéndose de las sombras para evitar que la notara, sonreía cada vez que alzaba la cara como queriendo olfatear el aire, como un felino, como un león que se sabe perseguido, sonreía cada vez que volvía a echar a andar, encorvado y delgado, sacudiendo la cabeza como diciéndose que no era nada, que nadie lo seguía, que nadie lo espiaba. Disfrutaba de mirarle las facciones de perfil luego de ocultarse tras alguna estatua, gozaba verle la espalda cubierta por el pijama de rayas y los pies descalzos que hacían, sobre la roca helada, el sonido de las patas de goma de un pato que avanza a la orilla de algún lago; el movimiento de sus hombros al andar, la forma casi perfecta de su espalda ligeramente recta y sus talones blancos asomándose bajo la vastilla del pantalón, todo él completo, le devolvía la paz y la emoción y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enloquecida de algo que no era amor, pero se le parecía.

Riendo se mordió el labio cuando el chico bajó una de las escaleras movedizas volviéndose al pasillo que dejaba, porque estaba completamente seguro de que alguien le seguía; tan escurridiza como delgada, se inclinó para que no pudiera distinguirla y bajó siguiéndolo sin saber hacia dónde iba.

Cada vez que se daba la vuelta para descubrir a su perseguidor notaba el movimiento ansioso por ocultarse, entendía que podría ser cualquiera, Draco o alguno de sus secuaces para humillarlo, Filch tratando de atraparlo en algo o, cabía la recóndita posibilidad de que otra vez y como la vez pasada, a mitad del camino hacia su destino, fuera ella; sacudía la cabeza convencido de que se engañaba y volvía a tomar otro pasillo, alargando su trayecto, quizá convencido de que se acabaría la noche antes de decidir si ir con Hagrid o sólo detenerse en algún pasillo a pensar; otra vez creía escuchar pasos a su espalda y aguzaba el oído y levantaba la cara como si con ello algo en las alturas reflejara sus espaldas y le permitiera mirar a su perseguidor.

Decidió ir hasta las escaleras, quizá ahí su acosador perdiera un poco su ventaja y le fuera fácil verlo, pero no pasó, era hábil; debía ser alguien pequeño, debía ser alguien delgado y escurridizo, debía ser…

Sonrió, no le cabía ya duda alguna, apresuró el paso para dar vuelta en un pasillo antes de que le diera alcance, tenía un plan y uno bueno, no sabía para qué le serviría, pero estaba convencido de poder lograr algo; casi trotó hasta dar vuelta en el pasillo, abrió la puerta del armario a pocos pasos y se ocultó dentro, esperando.

Lo vio acelerar el paso y casi tropezando se ocultó apenas detrás de una saliente para poder ver a dónde iba, cuando lo perdió de vista corrió hasta la siguiente estatua y aunque los cuadros de las paredes ya intentaban decirle al chico quién lo seguía, ella no les dio importancia; corrió y cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo alcanzó a ver que ya no estaba y sofocada y confundida por la carrera se metió en el hueco de una puerta, que sin que ella supiera cómo, se abrió para comérsela como las fauces de un lobo o quizá, de un león.

La jaló por la cintura y la hizo darse vuelta, teniéndola delante la miró fijo, nada en sus ojos denotaba miedo, sólo una infinita sorpresa y quizá un enojo venenoso que lo hizo erizarse; sintió que temblaba y respiraba agitada y de tan juntos que estaban, sus manos delgadas chocaron con su pecho y dejaron caer su mochila vaciándose todos los cuadernos; el ruido se vio menguado por las respiraciones de los dos, la de ella alterada, la de él calmada. Las cosas de la mochila de Pansy patinaron por las piernas casi entrelazadas de los dos y aunque ella se quedó con las manos rígidas como si trajera su bolsa, él sólo atinó a sonreír.

Seguían siendo igual de azules, de eso estaba completamente segura, quizá más de lo que recordaba y le dio por sonreír ante la cara de triunfo que él ponía por atrapar a la que lo acosaba; por primera vez no dijo nada al respecto y sólo atinó a notar que se le habían caído sus cosas y que lo tenía demasiado cerca, quiso agacharse y abrir la puerta para alejarse, pero él volvió a tomarla por la cintura y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño; no dijo nada y trató de empujarlo bajando el cuerpo doblando las rodillas para recoger sus cosas, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza haciendo que se diera unos golpes contra la manija de la puerta, que le resultaron dolorosos por ser insignificantes.

-Suéltame Weasley, ¿qué intentas? –Preguntó empujándolo pero él no la soltó.

-Te pillé siguiéndome, ¿qué es lo que intentas tú, Parkinson? –Escupió sonriendo con autosuficiencia y ella se desesperó, le soltó un golpe al pecho que ni siquiera le dolió y trató de agacharse de nueva cuenta por sus cosas; pero él estaba muy enojado y decidido para dejarla hacer, la hizo irse contra la puerta que había cerrado con seguro y la apretó de los brazos. –Te he preguntado que qué quieres.

-Bruto, imbécil… ¡Suéltame, idiota pobretón! –Arremetió ante la sorpresa y la rabia de Ron, que lleno de una fuerza más allá de lo que esperaba, la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cara con violencia desmedida.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. –Dijo sin medir la distancia que había entre sus rostros, algo no salió bien, algo se le escapó en ese momento, porque recordó esas palabras, esas malditas cuatro palabras por las que llevaba noches sin dormir "¿Por qué te besaría?"; la odiaba, la odiaba más de lo que hubiera podido odiar a cualquiera, quería vengarse, quería humillarla como ella lo había humillado, por eso la besó.

Desorbitó los ojos cuando la tocó, gimió intentando soltarse, quiso empujarlo y alejarlo para siempre de su cuerpo pero no lo logró por mucho que intentó y se sacudió; con los ojos cerrados Ronald Weasley estaba besándola y a ella la consumía un asco indescriptible, una impotencia más allá de lo físico. Luchó por soltarse, quiso golpearlo pero le era imposible y lo peor es que él tenía los ojos cerrados; sin poderse contener lloró, lloró como una idiota porque no podía ver sus ojos y porque eso que le llenaba el pecho viniéndole desde la boca de él, pasando por su garganta, le era tan extraño que no podía tomarlo como bueno; él no la presionaba ya, había dejado de hacerlo, él ya no la forzaba en el beso, sólo con sus brazos que la tenían sujeta como una maldita cuerda apretada; la serpiente estaba sometida a unos anillos que no eran de un igual y no podía morder para defenderse.

Se removió tratando de empujarlo y cuando él se apartó de ella al fin, le miraba sorprendido, lleno de algo que jamás vería en otros ojos, esos dos ojos azules eran lo más bello que había visto, lo más perfecto incluso y aunque lloraba llena de rabia, aunque sentía en el estómago una revolución parecida a todas las lechuzas del correo del Colegio, no tuvo más cabeza que para darle una bofetada.

No lo entendía, no era parte del plan sentir tantas cosas, pero desde que había empezado a besarle todo había terminado patas para arriba, el hueco en su pecho provocado por el desasosiego de todos esos días sin dormir y sin entender, se había rellenado hasta los bordes de un sentimiento cálido que lo hacía sentirse inmundo; respirando agitado ahora él, la había mirado un instante esperando una reacción en ella y la reacción fue a estamparse contra su mejilla con la fuerza de un _Desmaius._

-¡Imbécil! –Le gritó sin saber qué más decir, se agachó por sus cosas, las puso en su mochila abrió la puerta y salió huyendo; habría sido una locura que la siguiera y que se disculpara, habría sido una idiotez que intentaran algo más que sólo perseguirse y odiarse luego de aquél beso, era lo más estúpido que podía pasar ahora.

Y era lo que más ansiaba.

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_


	3. Más de mí

_Comencé a subir esto sin poner comentario alguno y creo que lo debo, este fic_

_surgió gracias a un reto que tomé en Hl . org, me llamó la atención y por eso lo tomé…_

_La pareja es rara, pero me gusta, en lo personal, Pansy es un personaje que me fascina (aunque me salta tan OoC u.u), sin embargo, espero que les guste…_

_Ya saben, si comentan me hacen muy feliz_

_(Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y los uso con fines… bueno, ya saben, no gano nada con esto)_

_A los que han comentado (Vic Black, Rosslyn-Bott y Alexa Hiwatari) muchas gracias por leer y dejarme comentario… ojalá les guste (pese a lo extraño)_

_Saludos_

_**Más de mí**_

-Incorrecto, señorita Parkinson, está a punto de romper su propio record… es el quinto error en quince minutos, hágame el favor de retirarse y la próxima vez que decida que es más interesante mirar al vacío que poner atención a mi clase, sea tan gentil de no tomarse la molestia de levantarse temprano y venir hasta acá… ¡Quince puntos menos para Slytherin! –McGonagall ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar mucho y Pansy en realidad tampoco, así que silenciosamente tomó sus cosas de su mesa y abandonó el aula ante la mirada emborrada y perdida de Ronald Weasley, que de no ser por los constantes codazos de Harry, hacía mucho que estaría en las mismas.

Camino a la Sala Común verde, Pansy recapituló lo acontecido en los últimos días, cuatro, para ser exactos, desde el acontecimiento más asqueroso de su existencia; acostumbrada ya estaba a no poder contestar nada de lo que McGonagall le preguntara, pero su primer respuesta errónea había sido "Mariposas azules", la segunda "Ámbar azul" y la tercera "Nabos pecosos", cosas que ni tenían que ver con Transformaciones, ni concernían a alguna otra materia, es más, casi estaba segura de que la segunda y la tercera ni siquiera existían, en conclusión estaba volviéndose loca. Pero no era que el beso hubiera sido importante, no, claro que no, jamás, ¡Nunca en esta vida!, lo que pasaba es que a partir de ese momento le acompañaba a donde quiera que iba una náusea extraña, casi no náusea, casi mariposa encerrada en el estómago, casi candor en el pecho, ¡Vamos, una estúpida náusea rara!

La comida no le pasaba de la garganta y casi no podía dormir, porque cada vez que al fin se sumergía en un sueño profundo, las imágenes en su cabeza era traicioneras, veía a Weasley sonriéndole y llamándola, unas veces la besaba otra simplemente andaba junto a ella como acostumbraba seguir a Granger; sofocada por el peso de tantas cosas en su mente, demasiadas a comparación de las que siempre tenía encima, se perdió camino a su sala y fue a dar a un pasillo solitario, hubiera querido que fuera aquél en que había pasado todo pero no fue así, por el contrario era uno distinto, quizá en el cuatro o tercer piso. Se rindió antes de lo que esperaba, cansada y dolorida, con la náusea subiéndole al pecho se sentó tras una armadura, donde nadie pudiera verla de dar con el pasillo y ahí se puso a sollozar.

No quería llorar, no iba a dejar salir una sola lágrima más por culpa de Weasley, ya bastante había hecho con ponerse como estúpida esa noche, así que se concentró en ahogar el llanto, ahogarlo dentro de su pecho y dejarlo salir apenas como un hipo absurdo que la hacía temblar completa; sola, dolorida, humillada y con hipo, Pansy Parkinson se quedó ahí hasta después del receso de la tarde.

-Ron, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije? –Preguntó Harry al verlo nuevamente mirando al vacío, el pelirrojo asintió con levedad. –Mmm… entonces, Seamus se puso de rodillas le tomó la mano y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, "Hermione, cásate conmigo".

-¿Qué? –Dijo volviendo la cabeza, esas dos palabras juntas eran casi una alarma de incendios, Hermione + Casarse era algo que no podía escuchar junto porque se le iba la sangre al piso; Harry sonrió mirándolo, Ron volvió a la calma cuando comprendió que había sido sólo una forma de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de pergaminos para ponerse al fin a trabajar.

-Estoy maldito. –Exclamó dramático y Harry comprendió que venía una larga disertación sobre su fatídica mala suerte.

-Vamos Ron, eres un buen chico y por mucho les vas ganando a los gemelos frente a tu madre. –Harry soltó una risilla, pensando que tal vez eso no fuera del todo cierto, pero de alguna forma había que animarlo.

-¡No me refiero a eso, Harry! –Ron se dejó caer en la silla e inflando las mejillas pensó nuevamente si debía contarle, y poco discreto y cuidadoso como era, lo soltó todo de un golpe haciendo que Harry pasara del blanco de sorpresa, al verde de espanto y al rojo de ira en tan sólo unos segundos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –Gritó llamando la atención de media Sala Común, entre todos Ginny y Hermione que leían juntas en un rincón y que no pudieron dejar de mirarlos con inquietud; Ron lo jaló de la solapa casi rompiéndole la espalda y le susurró a la cara siendo todavía más obvio.

-No seas tan evidente… ¡Qué no ves que si esas dos se enteran me matan! –Contenía los gritos a fuerza de apretar los dientes y Harry enojado, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la Sala Común ante la mirada impresionada de todos los leones.

-Ron, estamos hablando de Parkinson… "Cabeza hueca Parkinson", la chica "mi peinado es mejor que tu A en Transformaciones"… ¿estás idiota? –Caminaban lejos de la sala y Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó desesperado.

-¿Crees que no sé todo eso?, yo lo sé, lo sé… ella misma me ha dicho que me tiene asco pero se salió de mis manos, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?, no lo pensé, no lo planeé, ¡Diablos Harry, sabes que soy un torpe! –Unas chicas de Ravenclaw que se los toparon en las escaleras les sonrieron como saludo y se marcharon indignadas porque iban tan ocupados en el tema que no les contestaron.

-¡Pero si esto es lo más torpe que has hecho, debieran darte el Nobel a la torpeza! –Harry se adelantó unos pasos y Ron se quedó algo confundido.

-¿Nobel? –Harry entornó los ojos y volvió a tomarle del brazo para hacerlo andar.

-Olvídalo, sólo camina, nos hará bien… ahora debemos encontrar la forma de que te salves de esa víbora. –Murmuró al ver cerca a Slughorn que les sonreía.

-No la llames así. –Dijo Ron bajando la cara, frunciendo el ceño y los labios en una mueca de niño emberrinchado que hizo pensar a Harry, que era un poco tarde para tratar de quitarle a Parkinson de la cabeza.

Cuando alzó la cara se encontró de frente con la gata y no pudo menos que suspirar de resignación, la voz casi temblorosa le siguió después y ella se levantó como si fuera una dama de sociedad saliendo de un café en París.

-Vuelva a su Casa, Parkinson, tiene suerte de ser una Slytherin. –Filch le miraba con reprobación, ella asintió tomando sus cosas de mala gana y casi pisando a la gata en su primer paso lejos de esos dos.

-Claro. –Masculló saliendo a las escaleras y perdiéndose entre los alumnos que iban a los jardines a mirar el ocaso y los que iban a la biblioteca o a sus respectivas salas; se paró a la orilla de una de las escaleras, esperando a que terminara de moverse, cuando alguien se paró a su lado casi por casualidad y un poco indignada por su cercanía, se volvió a mirarlo sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

-Debes ponerle más atención a McGonagall. –Atajó antes que fuera más evidente que tenía la boca abierta y no podía soltar palabra.

-No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, ¿o sí, leoncito? –Dijo recuperando la sonrisa, descubriendo que le era más sencillo ser mordaz con él que con otro, y que sólo a su lado sentía las ganas comunes de molestar.

-No, no me importa lo que hagas… debo hablar contigo, a la media noche donde pasó. –Ron echó a andar aún antes de que la escalera se parara por completo y aunque ella comenzó a caminar casi enseguida, le había sacado muchos metros de distancia en unos segundos; volvió a su sala común y dejó sus cosas en su baúl, saludó a un par de compañeras y se burló de lo acontecido en clase de Transformaciones con risillas tontas; se tendió en su cama, cerró los doseles y sólo entonces, encerrada, le fue posible comprender que Weasley se había atrevido a citarla.

La esperaría ahí parado, Harry había sido claro, "No vayas descalzo, no vayas en pijama, ciérrate la corbata… ¡Entre menos piel te vea mejor!, no quiero descubrir que te engatusa como a otros", él había sentido una punzada al escuchar eso, tanto porque era un golpe directo a su orgullo, como porque de alguna forma ella ya le dolía; ella le dolía, eso lo obligaba a recapitular todas las veces en que se había portado como una arpía con él y los suyos, y le daba asco de sí mismo, entonces la empezaba a comprender. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción al verlo ahí esperando, tampoco sabía bien a bien qué hacer, el plan de Harry le parecía tonto y soso; sí, era la primera vez que un plan de Harry parecía no tener sentido, quizá porque Harry era todo menos alguien con suerte con las chicas, bueno, con algunas; el punto era que quizá la mente de Harry abrumada por los problemas, no tenía cabida para asuntos de amor ajenos.

"Asuntos de amor", palideció cuando se dio cuenta que había denominado a toda esa locura con Pansy como un asunto de amor, ¡Genial!, ella le dolía y además era un asunto de amor; desesperado, frustrado, echó a caminar de lado a lado del pasillo y convencido de que era un imbécil y que sólo él tenía la culpa, por besarla, meterla a ese armario y sobre todo por sentir eso por ella, que no sentía nada. Le inundó la rabia y sin pensar, le dio tal patada a una armadura ahí delante suyo que el escudo se vino al suelo y se puso a dar de saltos dolorido, ahogando un grito y las lágrimas que se le venían, convencido de que se había hecho mierda un dedo.

Entonces oyó las risas.

Tomó la decisión peinándose ante el espejo con una sonrisa amplia y fresca, "No iré", era fantástica, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en semanas, "No iré", simple y tajante, corrosiva y venenosa; era una bofetada con guante blanco y pasando frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común, su sonrisa era tan grandiosa que sus compañeras de curso no le preguntaron a dónde iba tan tarde, porque con esa felicidad, seguramente presumiría después. En su pecho se formaba una carcajada de esas mordaces que tanto le gustaban, de esas que su madre le dedicaba cuando conocía sus calificaciones, o cuando le hablaba de su relación con Draco; "No iré", era como un anuncio de luces sobre su cabeza mientras subía por las escaleras y se internaba en un pasillo sin saber cómo; entonces dio vuelta en una esquina sonriendo todavía con la alegre ironía en la cara.

Cuando lo vio cuan alto era, yendo de un lado a otro, comprendió que era una estúpida y que de nada le servía decidir cosas porque era una imbécil, entonces él dio una patada con fuerza a una armadura, soltó un aullido ahogado y se puso a dar de saltos. Y la risa que llevaba en el pecho guardada para burlarse por su decisión, se le vino a la boca porque ese pelirrojo era un bobo.

-¡No te rías!, ¡No voy a dejar que te burles de mí! –Dijo dando de saltos todavía rojo de dolor y de vergüenza, ella casi se cae al piso acometida por el dolor en el estómago por la risa. -¡Basta Pansy!... ¡Deja de burlarte!

-Es que… -y no podía terminar la frase porque se le iba el aire y él estaba rojo como un tomate, o mejor dicho casi morado como una uva. -… tú eres… eres tan…

-¡Sé que soy torpe y no necesito que una cabeza hueca como tú me lo diga! –Escupió emberrinchado, sulfurado, dispuesto a herirla aunque fuera con verdades crueles; pero ella no dejó de reír ahora acercándose, hasta ponerle la mano en el hombro y hacerlo que dejara de saltar aunque se doblaba entero de dolor. -¡Ya!, por favor. –Suplicó casi ansiando por estar sólo y poder llorar, ¡Tal vez se había roto el dedo!

-Eres tan tonto, Weasley. –Murmuró pasándole la mano del hombro al rostro, Ron tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y no comprendió cómo es que ella sonreía tan dulce.

-Eres tan molesta, Parkinson. –Dijo a su vez en un ronroneo furioso y ella volvió a carcajear jalándolo hacia el suelo para que se sentara.

-Quítate el zapato. –Pidió arrodillándose frente a él, que se había recargado contra el muro y reaccionó tan espantado, como si le hubiera puesto la mano en la entrepierna.

-¡Claro que no! –La miró ceñudo, con temor.

-¡Oh vamos!, lo peor que puede pasar es que tengas los calcetines remendados. –Ron infló las mejillas indignado y se sacó el zapato presionando con el otro pie, para demostrarle que su "pobreza" no llegaba a tanto. –Vaya… están completos y son bonitos.

-Claro que sí. –Exclamó y cuando la mano de Pansy tocó su dedo maltrecho, amoratado e inflamado, soltó un rugidillo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Se acercó hasta su rostro sin dejar de tocarle el dedo y aprovechándose de sus ojos cerrados le miró las pecas de la nariz, entonces sonriendo como estaba y todavía medio sofocada e invadida por la risa, esperó a que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo presionó con fuerza el dedo, haciendo que el pobre dejara escapar todas esas lagrimitas de dolor; sus ojos azules estaba sorprendidos, lloviendo ante los suyos y ella no pudo menos que volver a reír de gusto por volver a verlos, ésta vez inundados de estrellitas ovaladas y acuosas.

-De verdad eres tan tonto, Weasley. –Repitió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, él le temía, lo sentía en esa forma sorprendida y confundida de mirarla, él estaba perdido frente a ella porque por alguna rara razón se sometía a su presencia.

-Me duele mucho. –Dijo como un niño sollozante y Pansy soltó un "¡Oh!" lleno de ternura, extraña en ella, llevándole las dos manos a su rostro que se puso más rojo de sorpresa.

-¡Pobrecito leoncito! –Exclamó con una sonrisa irónica y lo besó.

Bien, el plan de Harry no había funcionado y no funcionaría ya, porque Harry había sido claro: "La mandas por un tubo francamente, la humillas de ser necesario para que entienda y vuelves aquí antes de que dé la una"; aún no iba a ser la una, pero no iba a poder humillarla ya, tampoco la mandaría por un tubo, porque él tenía los ojos abiertos mientras ella lo besaba con los suyos cerrados, con una posible ternura tan tentadora como sorpresiva; se entregó a besarla, porque nada podía más hacer, porque nada más quería en ese momento. Era tibia y era linda y aunque le presionaba el dedo lastimándolo al punto de querer gritar, se aguantó como león que era y le correspondió.

El problema fue cuando se separaron y el peso de la realidad les cayó encima, ni él podía darle más que eso ni ella podría jamás entregarle otra cosa, eran contrarios en esencia, eran incompatibles.

-No eres para mí. –Murmuró Pansy sonriendo como si contara un chiste, aunque los ojos se le veían empañados y las cejas casi iban en descenso.

-Qué curioso… yo creo que no puedo darte nada más que esto. –Masculló el mirándose el pie, ella volvió a ponerle atención al dedo y ahí, a mitad del camino entre un pasillo y otro, se dedicó a revisarle que no tuviera roto un hueso; era todo lo que podían darse el uno al otro, era todo lo que podían compartir.

Más lejos ya no podían marchar.

"_I can't go any further then this…"_


	4. No me muerdas

_Muchas gracias a los que leen, quizá sea bueno ir anunciando que _

_este fic es en realidad muy corto y que quedan ya muy pocos capítulos…_

_De todas formas, espero que les vaya gustando y que les den ganas de comentar._

_Saludos!_

_**No me muerdas**_

Se sentó a su lado con la espalda pegada al muro y miraron los dos a la roca lisa de enfrente durante ¿cuánto?, ¿dos horas?, tal vez menos; cuando al fin se le ocurrió mirarlo, tenía la barbilla alzada y su nariz lucía respingada y fuerte, mientras sus ojos parecían estar llenos de un sentimiento que interpretó como impotencia, aunque no podía estar segura porque no lo conocía; porque no sabía nada de él, porque jamás en su vida se le habría cruzado por la cabeza relacionarse con alguien así. No lo conocía, esa era la verdad más total de todas las que en ese momento podía sentir, Weasley era un desconocido y contra eso no podía hacer nada; todavía pensando en eso y sin saber cómo, se llevó la mano a los labios como para acariciar la ausencia del beso, pensando quizá en lo que ese contacto representaba y en la desgracia que les iba a traer, frunció el ceño y se quedó con dos dedos en los labios como obligándose a callar lo que sentía, y ese gesto hizo que Ron se volviera interesado.

De entre todas las mujeres, esa. No cabía duda de que era un hombre con mala suerte, no había nacido con estrella, él estaba estrellado; de entre todas las mujeres, la única que podría hundirlo con un comentario mordaz o bien enfurecerlo con una sonrisa, Pansy Parkinson era el diablo, el mismísimo diablo con brillo labial. ¡Y uno que sabía a fresa! Por eso le analizó esa reacción y la tomó como una señal de mal agüero, ¿cuántas veces ve uno a la Parkinson quedarse pensando?, más bien, ¿cuántas veces es notoria en ella la acción de pensar?

-¿Y ahora? –Preguntó de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y le hormigueó el cuerpo entero como si estuviera a punto de hacer una prueba con Snape, como si de pronto ella fuera Hermione y se le antojara decirle algo bonito.

-¿Qué? –Soltó áspero y tajante como siempre solía ser, ella le volvió una mirada dura y fría como un maldito puñal, porque era raro que alguien le contestara así, porque nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo, ella era Pansy no cualquier tipa del Colegio, ella era una Parkinson ¡Por Merlín!

-Me besaste, Weasley. –Inclinaba la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio y abría la boca como si trajera algo adentro, a él se le trabaron los recuerdos y un poco hecho nudo, comprendió que quería lavarse las manos y culparlo de todo.

-¿Te besé?... ¡Tú me besaste! –Exclamó acalorado y ella se movió como para ponerse frente a él cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si fuera una rata y además mentirosa; confundido empezó a enrojecer de rabia. -¡No Parkinson no!, esto no va a ser mi culpa, tú me besaste a mí y que no se te olvide.

-¿Y lo que pasó el otro día qué?... ¿Me metí en tu cabezota hueca y te dije que me besaras? –Casi habría jurado que esa pregunta se había escuchado en su sala común e intentó acallarla encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo las palmas como para bajarle el volumen. -¡No, no, Weasley!... ahora resulta que yo soy la fácil, si fuiste tú el que me besó primero… ¡Yo no soy una fácil que se mete con cualquiera!

-Pues eso dicen. –Murmuró y se encogió casi por completo cuando la sintió darle un manazo en la espalda y soltar un gruñido digno de epopeya.

-¡No te atrevas! –Estaba roja y empezaba a sentirse más fuera de lugar que nunca, pero Ron se volvió a verla y le descubrió en la frente una mancha roja, de esas que se les hacen a los niños cuando ríen o lloran mucho y no pudo evitar sonreírse. -¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás pensando Weasley?

-Tienes una mancha en la frente. –Comentó entretenido llevándose el dedo a la frente, como para mostrarle dónde, ella rabió y entrecerró los ojos acrecentando la intensidad de la mancha.

-Es de nacimiento, no puedo evitarla ni se quita con nada… ¡Y además no te importa!… ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Volvió a interrogar y él infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño sin saber qué contestar.

La leche que ponen los elfos sobre la mesa en las mañanas, suele estar a temperatura ambiente y es muy raro que algún alumno la pida tibia o caliente, sobre todo cuando se trata de usarla en el cereal; por eso esa mañana a Neville le pareció inquietante que la leche en el vaso de Ron, justo entre su mano derecha, estuviera tan caliente, tanto que a simple vista era posible mirar las diminutas olas de vaporcillo que emanaban de ella hacia el espacio frío de esa mañana. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo era que había concentrado suficiente energía en su mano como para tibiarla, notó que el pelirrojo no le hacía caso ni a él ni a Harry sentado delante, sino que miraba sobre el hombro de su amigo enfocando la mesa verde, donde Pansy Parkinson, ponía en práctica sus más desaforados trucos de seducción sobre Draco Malfoy.

El rubio gozaba de la morena que le daba hojuelas de avena una a una mientras sostenía una charla con Crabbe y Goyle, Neville le hizo una seña a Harry con las cejas para preguntar qué pasaba, pero su compañero ojiverde sólo frunció la frente y se volvió a un lado como si considerara una ofensa que le preguntaran algo sobre el estado del ojiazul; Neville lo atribuyó a sus últimos problemas, cosas que empezaban a ser ya muy frecuentes para el pobre Potter, destinado a salvar a la humanidad, pero cuando buscó con la mirada la de Ron para preguntarle si se sentía bien, el enorme muchacho se puso de pie, dejó el plato a medias y salió del Comedor, topando en la puerta con Hermione que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a medias y con Ginny que lo miró tan inquieta como él. Neville empezaba a creer que Ron estaba enfermo, cuando una voz aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hundió en otros peores.

-La ve como si fuera a matarla. –Luna sonriente miraba a Pansy en la mesa verde y Neville confundido y pálido de sorpresa, se volvió a verla.

-¿A quién? –Preguntó interesado, la rubia le posó sus ojos azules en la cara y sonriente refirió.

-A Pansy, si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que Ronald tiene celos de cómo trata a Draco… ¿no crees? –La rubia tomó el vaso de leche dejado por Ron y se lo llevó a los labios.

-¡Mentira! –Exclamó Harry acalorado, dejó a medias el tazón de avena y salió llevándose sus cosas; Neville se sintió profundamente avergonzado por provocar aquello, pero cuando Hermione y Ginny llegaron hasta él, la pasó orando porque Luna no dijera sus "sospechas".

-Se suponía que te alejarías de ella, que te salvarías de sus aros y ahora no sé por qué, pero eres más obvio que nunca… ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó mientras avanzaban entre la multitud de alumnos, Ron frunció los labios. –Debías llegar antes de la una y dieron las dos cuando escuché tus pasos… ¿Ron, qué pasó?

-No pasó nada. –Contestó frío, pero Harry intuyó que mentía y de una forma por demás descarada.

-Claro que pasó algo… dime Ron, ¿Qué pasó? –Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a volverse.

-Me besó. –Soltó sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? –Preguntó impacientado, lleno de una sensación de irritación tan grande que casi podría haberlo noqueado de un golpe.

-Me curó el dedo. –Soltó como único pretexto y Harry abrió la boca en una mueca de incredulidad.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Le gritó al verlo echar a andar y Ron se abrazó más a su mochila e inclinó el cuerpo mientras avanzaba más aprisa entre las chicas de segundo que le miraban asustadas. -¡Estás metiendo las cuatro patas, Ron!

-¡Yo sólo tengo dos pies! –Contestó enfurruñado, se internó en medio de un pasillo y por poco choca de lleno con Blaise Zabini que le miró molestó; entonces se dio cuenta de que se había metido en una buena, media casa Slytherin estaba ahí, franqueando al cabecilla de todos, que además era para colmo, su enemigo acérrimo.

-Cuídado Weasley… ¿Qué los pobretones ni a ojos llegan? –Soltó Draco apoyando a su amigo Blaise, que rió a medias mientras los franqueaban algunos más de su casa entre ellos, la susodicha serpiente.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. –Dijo enojado y encogido sobre sus cosas, no había encontrado nada más qué decir y esa era la única frase en su cabeza; al pasear la mirada de lado a lado buscando un sitio por donde huir, porque no tenía cabeza para tener un encuentro con un montón de pedantes, dio con los ojos de Pansy y turbado volvió a mirar al rubio ya sin poder moverse, mientras Harry se paraba a su lado.

-¡Oh, pobre Weasley!... tan estúpido que siempre que le digo algo me responde con la misma frase. –Draco arrastraba las palabras con tanta cadencia que Ron sintió que se le curvaba más la espina dorsal y hubiera deseado no estar ahí, porque la presencia de Pansy empeoraba todo.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. –Murmuró Crabbe con cara de idiota, parpadeando como una chica y juntando sus manos como en una oración; Harry frunció el ceño y sacó la varita con disimulo.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. –Repitieron otras chicas a espaldas de Draco, y Pansy sonreía a medias apretando los dientes y deseando no estar ahí, porque tanto quería burlarse, como quería sacar de ahí al Gryffindor ofendido.

-Llegaremos tarde. –Atinó a mascullar tomándole la mano a Draco sutilmente, movimiento que hizo que Ron se irguiera de un golpe y la mirara de reojo lleno de algo demasiado parecido a los celos.

-Vamos Weasley, que no hay que tener dos dedos de frente para contestarme. –Draco se le acercó al pelirrojo y Harry salió al quite parándose frente a Ron.

-Para contestarte no, pero tampoco para bajarte a la novia, ¿o sí? –Escupió Potter sin pensarlo y sus ojos verdes viajaron del rostro más pálido de Draco, a la cara roja de vergüenza de Pansy; dos chicas de verde se llevaron la mano a los labios con indignación y Goyle miró a la chica como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-¿Qué dices, Potter? –Draco se acercó al chico que sonreía y Ron se metió entre los dos, mirando fijamente al rubio que no pudo evitar empujar a Pansy como por instinto.

-Mejor lárgate. –Amenazó Ron sin decir nada más y los pasos de toda la horda de alumnos que salían del comedor y se apresuraban a llegar a clases, les dijeron que no debían seguir ahí a la vista de algún prefecto.

-Vámonos. –Dijo Draco a sus seguidores y cuando Pansy le tomó la mano para irse con él a falta de algo mejor que hacer, le tomó la mano con fuerza, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le alzó la mano hasta llevársela a los labios; Ron hirvió entero al ver que le besaba la mano a una Pansy sorprendida y confusa, que atinó a sonreír embelesada y abrazar al rubio en una clara respuesta a ese gesto de "amor"; mientras la mitad de los verdes se mofaba de la sorpresa evidenciada en su palidez.

-Te dije, que esa no es más que una víbora. –Masculló Harry antes de echar a andar; todavía con la mente abrumada Ron le siguió, sin saber ni a dónde iban.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no tenía sentido, conocía a Draco y sabía que ese gesto era sólo para molestar a Ron y sin embargo, la felicidad la había embargado antes de lo pensado; lo cierto es que lo que había dentro de su corazón para Draco, era mucho más inmenso que lo que, de a poco, había nacido en el mismo sitio para Ron. Se sabía malvada, se conocía cruel y ese acto desesperado, ese abrazar al hombre que humillaba al chico que la había encantado, había sido la peor mordida de todas y eso aunque lo dudara medio Colegio, bueno, el noventa por ciento del Colegio, había dolido; ahora sentada tomando clase, las palabras y los datos entraban por un oído y salían directamente por el otro y sólo la pregunta esa que le había hecho a Ron en medio del pasillo le volvía una y otra vez.

Habían cometido un error al irse de ahí proponiéndose pensarlo, ¿qué iban a pensar si ni siquiera habían sido capaces de definir quién tenía la culpa de qué?, ¡Es que no era culpa de algo!, es que quizá se habían equivocado; ella se había equivocado al besarlo y tenía que reconocer que su instinto era lastimarlo por no ser como ella y penosamente, ese era ahora el encanto de esa "relación". Empezaba a tomarle el gusto a verlo penando por ella, por no saber qué esperar de esa chica que, como toda una Slytherin, lo encantaba y luego lo mordía. Condolida por esa condición o mejor dicho, ese estado en el que se habían sumergido juntos, no se dio cuenta de que ante sus ojos, sobre su escritorio, bailaba una figurita de papel, sino hasta que Millicent, poco sutil, le dio un codazo que la hizo caerse de su asiento ante la burla de media clase.

Sonrojada se volvió a sentar acomodándose la falda y la túnica, miró la nota que Millicent señalaba con sus dedos regordetes y la abrió de mala gana; era la letra alargada y sensual de Draco, que con una pregunta simple la hizo volver a la realidad: _¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Weasley?_

_Nada, e_scribió de prisa sobre el papel, lo dobló dos veces y conjuró para que llegara al rubio, dos minutos después, la nota volvió a su escritorio; _Potter fue muy claro en esa indirecta y si me entero que las risitas de los últimos días y tus escapadas nocturnas son para encontrarte con el papanatas Weasley, juro que conmigo no te vuelves a meter. _Alzó la cara llena de un orgullo enfermo, porque había descubierto que su "amigo" Mafoy estaba celoso del joven pobretón, y arrojada y presuntuosa, sólo pudo escribir: _Yo no te ando limitando aventuritas, así que no me vengas con baños de pureza._ Más tardó ella en escribir su respuesta, que él en volverle una última amenaza: _Conmigo no juegas Parkinson, o dejas al traidor ese o de mí no vuelves a ver ni un pelo._

Era tajante, frío, calculador e infeliz y sin embargo en su pecho se formó una sensación de poder, de satisfacción y alegría tan grande que entonces sí comprendió que estaba enferma; saber a Draco enfurecido por que se metiera con Weasley, saber que le enojaba su actitud pero más allá de eso, que la amenazaba con alejarse, era para Pansy más que una muestra de interés, era una clara muestra de afecto, de deseo, y loca de contento, se propuso seguir jugando con el león, no sólo para darle aguijonazos al rubio, sino también para sentirse mucho mejor.

Le inspeccionó la cara y llegó a la conclusión de que algo grave le pasaba, pero no quiso decir nada porque lo conocía, seguramente se enfurruñaría y si era algo vergonzoso sólo lograría que le huyera, por eso saliendo de clases y ya mezclados entre la gente, se las ingenió para acercarse a Harry.

-¿Qué tiene Ron? –Preguntó en un susurro para cerciorarse que el pelirrojo a pocos pasos no oyera.

-¿Ron? –Harry reaccionó arisco y eso le confirmó que tenía algo que ver. –Nada, no tiene nada… ideas tuyas.

-¿Ideas mías? –Interpeló con un tono de indignación que hubiera querido que no le saliera, pero es que últimamente Ron era de vital importancia para que se sintiera bien.

-Sí, sí… no tiene nada. –Harry le quitó importancia y aceleró el paso, unos metros después antes de perderse cada quien por su camino aprovechando el descanso, aceleró el paso y alcanzó al aludido para decirle algo de aliento.

-Ron. –Lo llamó con cierto recelo, cuando sus ojos azules preocupados se volvieron, tragó saliva y sonrió para decirle. –Ánimo, no estuviste tan mal en la clase. –Sonrió temerosa de hacerlo enfadar, pero los ojos azules se abrieron enormes y luego las cejas descendieron lento y la sonrisa se asomó apenas.

-Gracias. –Murmuraron los labios y ella tuyo que salir corriendo tras de Luna y Ginny para ocultar el sonrojo que se le había venido sin querer.

-Mezquino. –Soltó Harry a su espalda luego que la castaña saliera corriendo y Ron se volvió a verlo sorprendido. -¡Eso es!... lo que le haces a Hermione es mezquino, Ron.

-¡Yo no soy mezquino! –Gritó enfurruñándose otra vez.

-Pues no, pero cuando se entere de lo que pasa con Parkinson, ¿cómo crees tú que se sienta? –Preguntó el moreno y Ron tuvo que hacerse un nudo en la lengua para no contestarle.

-Voy a hablar con Pansy hoy… terminaré con esto hoy mismo. –Aseguró echando a andar dispuesto a hallarla donde estuviera.

-Pues ojalá salga mejor que anoche, porque si pasa lo que entonces, ahora terminarás enredado y bien ahogado en ella. –Arremetió Harry viéndolo correr desesperado y es que en realidad era eso lo que Ron se temía.

Iba pensando seriamente en las posibles consecuencias de ser vista con Weasley en público, el repudio de Draco y el de media casa serían lo de menos, pero quizá valdría la pena para dar de qué hablar; tan perdida iba pensando y repensando esas cosas, que no se dio cuenta que a medio camino entre el salón y los jardines, se topó con Ron, que sin duda alguna venía hecho una furia, pero sobre todo venía dispuesto a acabar con todo y al verlo erguido frente a ella, se le vino un pánico pasmoso y sólo una idea se le ocurrió. Tenía que convencerlo de verse esa noche como la anterior y tendría así la tarde para decidir qué hacer, porque al tenerlo delante le daban ganas de mandar a Draco al caño más lejano del castillo y darle al pobretón una oportunidad.

Cuando él se acercó decidido y abrió la boca para hablar, ella también lo hizo y la frase que dijeron era curiosamente parecida:

-Nos vemos donde mismo.

-Esta noche en el pasillo.

Se miraron un momento y al siguiente siguieron con su camino dejado a medias.

Llegó al pasillo con tiempo de sobra y se echó en el piso, recordó cómo la chica sacó su varita y le curó el dedo y clavó en su zapato, en la punta, su mirada celeste; dos posibilidades tenía ahora, dejarla ir y marcharse, mandar todo al olvido o bien aferrarse a ella, pedirle que dejara de hacerle daño y darse la oportunidad. Si ya se la había dado con Lavender, ¿por qué no podría con alguien más?

Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la idea y pensando en su dedo maltrecho y en el cómo ella le había curado resolvió que sí, valía la pena intentarlo; sonrió autosuficiente y se imaginó la cara de Malfoy cuando supiera que estaba saliendo con su chica, iba a ser gloriosa, digna de fotografía y tendría que buscar a alguien para que la tomara y conservara para la posteridad. Le daba vértigo y se le vaciaba el estómago al pensar qué pensaría Hermione, pero un poco de celos tampoco le vendrían mal a la castaña, así que sonrió emocionado y tomó la decisión: en cuanto Pansy llegara, le propondría que lo intentaran.

Se emocionó los siguientes veinte minutos, suspiró los otros cuarenta y cuando se cumplió la hora esperando sin que llegara, empezó a disgustarse; le pediría que lo intentaran pero le pondría de condición que ya no lo dañara, no quería verse de nuevo víctima de las mordidas de esa víbora. Dos horas de espera y Ron se caía de cansancio en medio de un pasillo solo, llegando a la conclusión de que ella lo quería muy poco o mejor dicho, le importaba nada; la tristeza lo inundó. Dos horas y media y nada.

Daba vueltas en su cama, de lado a lado pensando una y otra vez si ir o no, ahora no era un deseo enfermo de hacerle daño lo que la retenía, era la idea entre ceja y ceja de que al ir le pediría que lo intentaran, quería hacerlo, empezaba a quererlo, lejanamente a amarlo; hacía dos horas que tendría que estar ahí y ahora se debatía mordiéndose las uñas dentro del baño, esperando a que se apagara la última luz para salir, porque no quería que alguien la notara. Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente abandonó la sala y salió por los pasillos con tal lentitud, que creía avanzar un metro por minuto; se atragantó con su necesidad de entenderse, de saber lo que tenía dentro para ese chico y cuando la luna brillante por una ventana le iluminó la mitad del camino, comprendió que sí valía la pena intentarlo y que era justo ahí donde quería encontrarlo.

Se imaginó encontrar a Ron en medio del pasillo, sonriente y esperándola, lo creyó encontrar ansioso y emocionado y cuando le dijera "Sí, quiero intentarlo", él saltaría emocionado y la besaría lleno de júbilo y amor. Pero al dar vuelta al pasillo, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, medio dormido, con las piernas separadas, los brazos tirantes a los lados y la cabeza echada sobre el pecho, no era como lo quería encontrar; una ola de tristeza la invadió, tan poco le importaba que no había esperado despierto. Desconsolada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se sentó pegando su espalda al pecho del chico, entre sus piernas, y se envolvió con sus brazos, luego le acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se acurrucó en su abrazo, entristecida por la verdad de que no eran el uno para el otro.

Sintió ese halo tibio en todo el cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos asustado, se encontró envolviéndola con sus brazos, la vio con los ojos cerrados adormilada y se preguntó cuántas horas llegaría tarde; si ella le hubiera dicho cómo quería encontrarlo, quizá habría contestado a su petición, si ella hubiera dicho exactamente dónde habrían de hallarse, tal vez le hubiera dado gusto; un dejo de enfado lo llenó todo y tuvo que contenerse apretando los dientes, porque en el fondo también estaba muy triste.

Concluyó que era cierto lo que había dicho Harry y rabioso sólo pudo apretarla en su abrazo y clavarle la barbilla en el hombro mientras pensaba: _Víbora_

"_Just tell me where you wanna to meet"_


	5. Heridas placidas

_Espero que este les guste… ya estamos por cerrar el fic y creo que les gustará el final…_

_Quiero agradecer a quienes han comentado, a kisa kuchiky, por ejemplo que se nos unió en el cap anterior, gracias._

_A los que tienen la historia en favoritos y a los que han pasado a leer por curiosidad_

_Gracias_

_Espero les guste_

_Saludos_

_Mako_

_**Heridas placidas**_

Era casi el amanecer y si alguien los encontraba ahí la lista de problemas iba a ser tan larga que no podrían siquiera leerla toda de una vez, se removió cómoda en sus brazos y se volvió a verlo, aunque de tan cercano no podía definirlo, sólo veía piel y cabello rojo; tragó saliva con disgusto y sintió el dolor del hombro porque él estaba demasiado apretado contra su cuerpo, suspiró queriendo acomodarse y él se removió incómodo. ¿Qué dirían las demás verdes de saber que había pasado la noche con un chico y el contacto se había limitado a un abrazo muy apretado?, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la cara de él, como en un vano intento de sentirlo, de aliviarse; nada de lo que había pensando horas antes tenía ahora sentido, esperaba encontrarse con un Gryffindor total, un valiente jovencito dispuesto a ir contra la sociedad, la gente, el mundo y se había encontrado un niño pelirrojo dormido a mitad del pasillo. Irónico.

Sonrió disfrutando de ese momento, pocas veces se tiene la posibilidad de querer, sí, de querer a alguien tanto como para ir contra lo que se tiene costumbre o contra lo que se cree, y aunque en ese momento sabía que las cosas eran cada vez más imposibles, se acurrucó y olió el cabello de Weasley con embeleso; tan concentrada estaba que no lo sintió despertar y cuando al abrir los ojos se topó con esas dos luces azules, no pudo evitar erizarse entera.

-Llegaste muy tarde. –Atacó de inmediato y ella por inercia sonrió mordaz.

-Te duermes muy temprano. –Contestó cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente a la cara del chico que suspiró dolorido.

-Pensé que yo te importaba. –Exclamó demasiado sincero y Pansy se crispó terriblemente, abrió los ojos y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta; Ron cerró los ojos convencido de que la respuesta iba a ser una burla, una nueva mordida cargada de ponzoña.

-Y yo pensaba en ti. –Murmuró sin nada más qué decir, pero Ron no comprendió y le clavó su mirada celeste casi como una daga, ella reaccionó enfadada y se alejó un poco de su rostro para poder hablar. –Creo que te hago mucho daño estando cerca de ti… por instinto, me dedico a hacerte mal.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo acongojado y Pansy sonrió.

-Porque así soy, porque eres un gatito bobo y te me antojas así siempre… hace un rato venía con la esperanza de encontrarte altivo y poderoso, orgulloso, lleno de valor y fuerza… pero te hallé dormido en medio del pasillo, creo que hasta baba tenías en la mejilla. –Soltó riéndose sin ganas y Ron frunció el ceño molesto por ese comentario, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo esperaba que llegaras antes, que vinieras puntual, tenía la idea entonces de proponerte algo, pero… me cansé de esperarte. –Confesó con cierto dolo, Pansy sonrió descubriendo que ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente perfecto para el otro.

-Esto es absurdo, estamos aquí compadeciéndonos por no ser lo mejor para el otro… no tiene sentido, ni siquiera deberías importarme y yo a ti tampoco… todo esto es porque nos topamos en el momento incorrecto. –Pansy hizo por levantarse pero Ron no la soltó y ella por inercia lo empujó con fuerza, sólo logrando irse al suelo con él.

-Quizá fue incorrecto, pero ya estamos hasta el cuello… no se va a solucionar marchándote. –Ron la miró a los ojos y la sostuvo de los brazos para que no se fuera.

-¡No seas estúpido!... ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿me propondrás que seamos novios? –Le preguntó sonriendo y Ron dio un respingo golpeado por su cinismo. -¿No, verdad?... ¡Carajo!, termina de comprender que esto no funcionaría.

-¡No voy a comprenderlo porque tú lo digas! –Gritó o más bien rugió arrugando la nariz y Pansy le soltó un golpe con la rodilla en el muslo, a falta de facilidad para golpearle la entrepierna; Ron se puso morado, pero soportó sin soltarla y Pansy rabió.

-¡Maldita sea Weasley, déjame ir! –Escupió furiosa y él la sujetó más fuerte por las muñecas.

-Esto se tiene que resolver, ya. –Terminó sudoroso y enojado y ella tuvo que aceptar que debía calmarse o pronto los encontrarían.

-Está bien… está bien… vamos a resolverlo entonces, tú con tu vida y yo con la mía, ¿contento? -Susurró poniéndose de rodillas mientras él sin soltarla se sentaba.

-¿Así de simple? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y ella se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó una pataleta.

-¡Entonces cómo!... si no te parece mi idea, dame una… ¡Anda tú que eres tan brillante! –Arremetió desesperada y Ron se quedó mirando al frente con fijeza.

-Es sólo que no me parece tan simple. –Aceptó triste y Pansy tragó saliva con fuerza; esperó a que dijera algo más, pero él ya no se volvió a hablarle, decidida se puso de pie y miró a todos lados nerviosa.

-Me voy… hay que ir a clases. –Propuso sutil pero Ron no se levantó, se sintió asquerosa, se sintió mala y cruel, porque él estaba ahí esperando algo, algo que no iba a poder darle; se movió de lado a lado, hasta dio dos pasos como para irse, pero terminaba volteándose a mirarlo y él seguía igual; desconsolada volvió hasta él y se acuclilló a su lado. –Por favor, dime qué quieres tú… dame una idea si la mía te parece tan mala, dime qué hacemos. –Pidió mirándolo aunque él tenía la cara baja.

-Es que yo tampoco sé. –Admitió sin mirarla y Pansy dio un zapatazo.

-¡Entonces vete al carajo, Weasley!... no eres la mitad de león que pensaba, no eres nada. –Soltó rabiosa y echó a andar sin mirar atrás, porque siempre que esperaba que él fuera el valiente, se quedaba como un chiquillo esperando a que ella actuara.

Con trabajos logró pasar desapercibido toda la mañana, con más aún pudo quitarse de encima a Harry que interrogaba con los ojos, con las manos, vamos, que hasta con la cicatriz preguntaba; pero Hermione, los ojos castaños de Hermione clavados en los suyos lo hacían removerse, sentirse una asquerosa rata y peor aún, desear morir. Entonces le volvían las palabras de Pansy a la cabeza: "dime qué quieres tú" y todo parecía tener sentido; no podía pedirle nada, porque con ella no era nada, no podía darle nada, tampoco ofrecerle valor, porque muy en el fondo, con ella no sentía que podía ser valiente, no con ella; compungido anduvo por todo el Colegio evitando a compañeros y a conocidos y cuando cerca de la hora de la cena, salió a caminar por los jardines, no le pareció raro ver a los Slytherin tomando el fresco, tampoco que ella estuviera ahí, mucho menos que se abrazara como lo hacía de Draco.

Mirándolos fijamente desde atrás de un árbol, Ronald Weasley sintió cada caricia de Pansy Parkinson en el rostro de Draco Malfoy como una mordida, el veneno le corría desde el pecho hasta la cabeza, subiendo con cada latido y con cada tragar de saliva y lentamente le cayó encima una verdad más poderosa que ninguna otra: quería a Pansy, pero la quería de una forma incompleta e imperfecta, la quería mientras pudiera sentirse mal por saberla ajena y la quería mientras pudiera sentir ese celo de tenerla. Se creyó enfermo e inmundo y se reprobó desde lo más hondo de sí mismo, porque tristemente confundía lo que era un amor primerizo, con lo que se conoce como deseo.

Arrobado por la ansiedad de confirmar sus temores esperó en ese sitio y cuando los verdes pasaron a su lado camino del Comedor, tuvo el temple de esperar cauteloso entre las sombras, para ver que ella se quedara atrás, para ver que la dejaran sola; ocurrió poco antes de entrar al Colegio, Draco se adelantó con los demás varones y Pansy que había tirado el listón de su cabello, volvió sobre sus pasos para recuperarlo, entonces Ron actuó. La tomó por la muñeca derecha y la arrojó con fuerza contra el muro, ella abrió la boca para gemir de dolor y de espanto y entonces él la besó, la acarició en la penumbra de ese recoveco del edificio, pegó su pecho al de ella en una búsqueda de un calor más allá de una simple pasión; Pansy luchaba por instinto, porque ella no era a la que atacaban, porque ella no era a la que seducen, porque ya le había visto el rostro y no comprendía su actitud.

A Ron no le importó y sin recelo metió la mano bajo el suéter y Pansy se erizó igual que si hubiera hecho otra cosa, cerró los ojos llena de espanto y soportó estoica ese tacto; Ron pensaba sólo en entender, en comprender por qué las cosas no funcionaban entre los dos, por qué si ella fuera castaña no sentiría tanto miedo de hacer lo que hacía. Pansy notó en él la tensión de no saber ser malo, de no entenderse en papel de villano, de poderoso, de dominador y se sintió apenada por saberlo tan ingenuo, tan de buen corazón; entonces Ron quiso intentarlo y subió más la mano casi hasta el pecho de la Slytherin, que hizo lo inaudito: metió las manos bajo el suéter de Ron y quiso deslizarlas dentro de sus pantalones.

Sí, ella era así. Sí, había dolido igual que pegarle a un cachorro por hacer algo malo y verlo gemir de dolor. ¡Sí, había significado romper el encanto y dejarlo a descubierto!, pero si hubiera dejado que él siguiera en lo suyo, si le hubiera concedido el hacer las cosas mientras ella era falsa y no hacía lo que sabía, ¿no habría sido igual a mentirle? Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y despegó su cuerpo del de ella sin dejar la respiración agitada, mientras Pansy con el ceño fruncido y la misma respiración pesada le miraba fijo. No habían dejado de abrazarse, no habían puesto más de quince centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros y sin embargo estaban lejos, los separaba un abismo; Ron tragó saliva y quiso decir algo pero ella lo atajó de inmediato.

-Esta soy yo, esto soy, esa sería mi reacción en este caso… ¿es lo que quieres, Weasley? –Preguntó alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

-¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo, no tiene sentido, es que eres tan distinta, ella no actuaría así, Her… -Se calló, notó ese brillo de rabia en los ojos de Pansy y se calló antes de herirla más.

-Hermione no haría esto. –Terminó sin dejarlo hablar más. –Claro que no, ella no es como yo, somos distintas… por eso no soportas no entenderme, por eso te vuelve loco no saber… porque lo que quieres no te lo puedo dar y sin embargo se han dado las cosas, no entiendes que tengamos la posibilidad y no podamos tenerlo. –Pansy lloraba sin darse cuenta porque lo que le decía era lo que ella sentía con Draco. –Yo jamás voy a darte lo que ella te dará… porque no me le parezco ni un poco al menos. –Lo empujó y tomó sus cosas del suelo dispuesta a marcharse.

-Es lo mismo de mí para ti, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ron mirándola desconsolado.

-Sí… todo lo que quiero, tú jamás me lo vas a dar. –Admitió antes de perderse dentro del castillo y a Ron le pareció que las cosas se volvían mil veces más claras; echó a correr por el pasillo para alcanzarla, ya sin importarle que alguien lo mirara, ya sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

-Pansy… -la detuvo en el rellano de una escalera, ella se volvió fastidiada. -… ¿y si lo intentamos?

-¿Para qué? –Dijo enfurruñada, sacudiéndose su mano del brazo. -¿Para qué?

-Para saber, podría funcionar, podría ser algo hermoso. –Propuso casi sonriente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿Dos semanas? –Le miraba con los ojos anegados en llanto. -¿O hasta que Draco o alguno de mi casa diga algo sobre ti y yo no pueda evitar reírme?... o mejor, hasta que Granger te ayude con una tarea y yo me muera de celos. –Soltó sonrojada y llorosa.

-Pansy. –Masculló ya sin querer detenerla.

-No, no… esto no funciona ni aunque luches por ello, ni aunque los dos lucháramos... –dijo hipando mientras seguía por las escaleras. -… ni aunque intentáramos por ti o por mí.

Ron se quedó de un palmo y tuvo que esquivar a su regreso al Comedor a un par de Ravenclaws que miraban con interés; lo cierto es que de todas las mordidas que Pansy ya le había dado, esa había sido una de las más intensas, pero también de las más sinceras y de las más dulces.

Para Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson ya no era una víbora.

_I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I…"_


	6. Mitad de camino

_Sí, este es el final._

_Creo que historias como estas requieren finales así, probablemente no quedarán satisfechos con el final, quizá sí, quizá no, no lo sé…_

_Espero que les guste._

_Pansy/Ron son una pareja que me encantó escribir, en lo personal adoro a esa mujer y amo a ese hombre, juntos han sido w-o-w…_

_No sé qué tanto guste este desenlace, yo sólo espero que les deje satisfechos._

_Espero pronto poder volver a escribir de ellos dos, lo valen._

_Saludos y miles de gracias por leerme…_

… _otra vez._

_Mako._

_**Mitad de camino**_

Frustrada. Odiándose. Deteriorada hasta el punto del llanto. Pansy entró en su habitación y se encerró de la mejor forma posible, se tiró en la cama y sujeta a su cojín predilecto se puso a sollozar, no tenía nada seguro, sentía cosas enormes e indescriptibles por Draco y ahora de a poco le iban surgiendo muchas similares por Ron; pero no tenía nada, de todas las cosas que Pansy añoraba, ninguna le pertenecía y siempre estaba a la expectativa. Nada sabía Pansy, todo lo ignoraba y actuaba o como había aprendido o como veía que tenía que actuarse, ¿por qué otra razón sería así de irónica y sarcástica, sino era porque en el medio en que estaba así eran las cosas?

Suspiró e intentó ver algo más que las lágrimas suspendidas en sus pestañas, pero le fue imposible, estaba volviéndose sensible y eso no era bueno; tendida en la cama con la cara al techo le dio por hipar llena de angustia y nerviosismo, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿por qué lo había asustado así?, no había necesidad de tocarlo con tanta confianza y arruinar ese momento que iba a darle un trozo más de felicidad. Un trozo de felicidad envuelto en listones rojos y líneas azules, un rastro de gozo felino.

Sonrió imaginándose que no lo hubiera asustado, imaginándose lo que alguien como él hubiera podido darle; todo pareció cimbrarse en su corazón y peor aún en lo más profundo de su alma y entonces, se soltó a llorar con más fuerza, acometida por algo que no era ni vergüenza ni humillación ni asco como antes, ahora era pura y original tristeza de perder algo posible. Rabió. Rabió de sí misma, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón ella quería creer todo eso que él había intentado decir en el último momento. Sonrió recordando su cara cuando susurró aquella propuesta: "Para saber, podría funcionar, podría ser algo hermoso", la sensación de su voz varonil en sus oídos, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, avivando los latidos de su corazón, le provocaba un vacío en el pecho, un vuelco que le provocaba la necesidad imperiosa y desesperada de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, buscando rellenar ese hueco.

Ya jamás iba a poder oírlo hablarle, ya jamás iba a poder sentirlo más cerca que en una mesa alejada de la suya en medio de alguna clase, de ahora en adelante volverían a lo de antes, las miradas despectivas, las risas burlescas, la distancia, la ironía, la indiferencia; algo se hizo trizas en su pecho, algo que la golpeó tan fuerte que le hizo sentarse en la cama de un sólo movimiento, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos nublados de tristeza, ardiendo en rabia. No. Ella ya no iba a poder estar así, no iba a poder volver a lo mismo, olvidarlo, no creía posible abandonarlo todo y regresar a como era antes; confundida hizo por verse mejor de lo que se sentía y tras revisarse ante el espejo, con escrúpulo, salió de ahí para que no la fueran a creer loca. Destruida.

Aunque lo estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Preguntó Ginny a Hermione que miraba a Ron, apoyada la barbilla en su mano mirando al vacío en un sillón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-No tengo idea, tiene días raro. –Admitió la castaña suspirando ruidosamente, Ginny no comprendió aquello ni como interés ni como desinterés de su parte.

-¿Harry sabe algo? –La pelirroja vio cómo su hermano soltaba un suspiro tan profundo que se sorprendió sintiendo pena.

-Sí, pero no quiere decirme nada… la cosa es densa. –Hermione se dio la vuelta y volvió a sus deberes, Ginny volvió a concluir que esa chica tenía mucho qué pasar antes de que al fin le pusiera un ojo a su hermano, hasta entonces iban a tener que pasar muchas cosas.

-Sí, eso parece. –Admitió mirando a Ron que como otros días, salió a caminar; entonces pudo alcanzar a ver a Harry que lo vigilaba desde un rincón y decidida a saber qué pasaba, acudió de inmediato a él. En media hora de intenso acoso, logró obtener la información que ahora se arrepentía de poseer.

Traía la varita en la mano y la golpeaba una y otra vez contra la palma de su mano izquierda, acto suicida. Todo chico que se cruzaba en su camino y alcanzaba a ver esa actitud salía corriendo, dos Hufflepuffs de segundo curso, al verle ese movimiento descuidado susurraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo a buscar a un Prefecto; pero él era uno, así que pronto resolvieron que era un trabajo innecesario. Desesperado por saber qué hacer, le dio por buscar a la única persona que tal vez pudiera darle pistas de las cosas, al menos una orientación, pero ya que el asunto era loco, necesitaba a un guía igual y bajo esa creencia, pronto fue a dar a la orilla del lago donde Luna charlaba con Neville sobre cosas que lo tenían amarillo del susto.

-¿Verdad Ron que las mariposas sirven también para atraer los buenos sueños? –Luna lo miraba tan segura, que por un momento le dieron ganas de salir corriendo a ver una enciclopedia o a preguntarle a Hermione.

-Bueno yo la verdad… -comenzó nervioso viendo a Neville, que asustado, esperaba una respuesta que al menos le diera comodidad.

-¿Ves?, la verdad Neville. –Terminó Luna y mirando al lago, ignorando que los dos se miraban sorprendidos, de pronto empezó a hablar. –Supongo que las cosas con Pansy no te van muy bien, la vi hace un rato riendo a carcajadas con algunas chicas… creo que le da risa ver nubes, porque no tenía motivos para reír más que el cielo azul por una ventana por la que un chico intentaba alejarse de Millicent.

-¿Pansy? –Neville se volvió a Ron que ni siquiera se había sonrojado.

-Somos diferentes, ella lo sabe y quiere que lo sepa. –Contestó Ron mirando al lago, con sus ojos azules llenándose de todavía más azul.

-¡Claro que son diferentes!... ella es chica y tú eres hombre. –Luna sonreía y entonces Neville y Ron se miraron fijo.

-Luna, no estamos para esto, ella y yo somos distintos y por eso no podemos estar juntos, así de simple. –Ron terminó tajante, Neville no sabía de qué hablaban esos dos pero le interesaba tanto que se reacomodó en su asiento de pasto para poner más atención; Luna se quedó mirando a los ojos de Ron por un buen rato y entonces concluyó.

-Te duele tanto que no eres el mismo. –Ron se volvió a verla sorprendido, sintió como si hubiera revelado ante sus ojos algo que él ya sabía, pero se negaba a mirar; Luna sonrió vivamente y toda esa ternura de ella, le contrastó impresionante con todo lo que Pansy era. –Si son tan diferentes, tan contrarios y no pueden estar juntos, ¿por qué fue a verte a cada momento?, ¿por qué sufre o por qué insiste en que no pueden estar juntos?... ¿no es un poco extraño, Ronald? –Neville que se había llevado a la boca un trocito de caramelo se quedó con él en los labios y se volvió a Ron que le miró sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas Luna? –Interrogó Ron frunciendo el ceño, algo muy dentro de él dio un respingo de felicidad.

-Bueno, que el interés tiene pies, Ronald… y ella los usa casi siempre para acercarse a ti. –Luna se tiró boca arriba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de un Neville atónito, Ron los miró un instante luchando por comprender, cuando lo hizo salió corriendo de regreso al Castillo.

Agotada de reír se sentó en una de las ventanas a mirar afuera, concentrada en eso le dio por recordar y a cada recuerdo se le avivaba el dolor del pecho, del alma; el silencio en que estaba envuelta era por mucho ajeno al alboroto que los alumnos tenían a su alrededor, entre la multitud una chica se acercaba y mientras continuaba viendo afuera. Entre más se concentraba en el ambiente soleado de afuera, más le parecía que adentro, donde estaba, se ponía oscuro, el vacío absoluto en que estaba sumergida se acentuó al oír pasar a los de su casa, riendo y jugando, burlándose. Draco al lado de una chica con la que charlaba tan alegre y orgulloso, que sintió un dejo de incomodidad, mas nada de dolor, porque ese se le había opacado o quizá muerto; suspiró mirando afuera y entre los que miraba con ansiedad estaban los rojos, los leones en manada jugando cartas bajo el sol y ella de alguna forma, los empezó a añorar.

Tragó saliva y se reprendió llevándose la mano a la frente, cuan terriblemente absurdo es mirar afuera, esperar algo ajeno y peor aún, saberlo imposible; sonrió mordaz sin poder evitar burlarse de sí misma y hasta una risilla dejó escapar cuando miró su rostro reflejado en el vidrio. Tantas veces había mordido a Ron que ahora mismo no le quedaba veneno más que para tragárselo y crear más, tantas veces lo había dañado que ahora mismo le dolía incluso a ella; recordó cómo él había intentado acercarse de una forma más bien sutil y simplemente lo había atacado, le había resultado tentador morder la mano misma que la acariciaba y ahora había aprendido que eso no se hacía, porque incluso teniendo todo el amor del mundo, la supervivencia es instintiva.

Suspiró tratando de olvidar pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le venía él y el azul inmenso de sus ojos y al abrir los suyos ansiosa de paz, miraba el cielo afuera y se topaba con más azul; le dio coraje y se dio la vuelta tomando sus cosas para marcharse, chocando de frente con una melena roja tan intensa que casi le da un colapso. Era la hermana, era la chica que empezaba a causar estragos en el Colegio y que muchas veces le había parado la boca en algún comentario contra sus compañeros de casa; le sostuvo la mirada un momento y al siguiente hizo por irse sacándole la vuelta.

-No te vas a ningún lado, Parkinson. –Soltó Ginny cerrándole el paso y Pansy alzó una ceja con incredulidad, ¿quería acaso una pelea?

-No me interesa lo que tengas que venir a decir, Weasley, así que con permiso. –Volvió a sacarle la vuelta y a dos pasos Ginny exclamó.

-Lo que le hayas hecho, lo volvió otro y sus ojos ya no son los mismos. –Pansy se quedó de un palmo al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse orgullosa hasta por debajo de las uñas por ser la causa de ese cambio; él estaba interesado, él sentía algo que había causado todo, así que contenta estaba. Y mucho.

-Así que vienes a cuidar a tu hermanito. –Escupió volviéndose con una risa tan malvada, que Ginny arrugó la frente, pero sus ojos analizaron de pe a pa el rostro de Pansy y alcanzaron a notar, ese cambio repentino en toda ella; así que sonrió con el ceño fruncido y se atrevió a decir.

-Tampoco tú eres la misma. –Se burlaba y aunque Pansy notaba la sorna, no quiso tomarla en cuenta, simplemente porque ella tenía las que ganar.

-Eso no te interesa. –Terminó y quiso seguir con su camino.

-Si te acercas a mi hermano… -comenzó Ginny y entonces Pansy resolvió que sí, ahora más que nunca tenía motivos para intentarlo con él. -… para hacerle daño. –El tono de Ginny se ablandó y Pansy no pudo evitar volverse y casi perder la mandíbula al verle la sonrisa dulce a Ginny en el rostro. –Voy a hacer que me las pagues.

-Entiendo. –Pansy tenía el ceño fruncido, Ginny echó a andar alejándose y Pansy nerviosa y sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, sólo atinó a preguntarle en un grito. –¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que tú y él pueden hacer lo que quieran… pero si lo haces sufrir, te dejo sin pelo. –Amenazó la pelirroja perdiéndose en un pasillo y Pansy resolvió que cualquier intento valía la pena, aunque sólo fuera para tener un hermoso recuerdo.

Era la segunda vuelta que le daba a todo el Castillo y seguía sin encontrarla, iba entre los alumnos, empujaba a unos y se disculpaba con otros, corriendo emocionado por la resolución de su cabeza; entre tantas personas le parecía imposible dar con ella y pronto resolvió que tendría que ir a un sitio en común para los dos. Tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que hablarle y resolver intentarlo, por mucho que ella se negara; logró filtrarse entre todos camino del pasillo aquél donde todo había empezado, resuelto a ser feliz por diez minutos, por quince, veinte, en fin, por los que se pudieran, así fueran sólo los que tardara esa chica en volver a enojarse y agredirlo.

Iba a medio camino ocupado en sus pensamientos, tan ensimismado que tropezó con un bordecito del piso de piedra, lo que lo hizo irse al suelo de frente, metiendo apenas las manos para no tocar el piso; se levantó algo sonrojado, abochornado por su descuido, cuando una risa lo hizo volverse a mirar tras una armadura que pareció regresarle la mirada desde debajo de su escudo negro.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido? –Era casi un silbido, un sonidito sibilante que le llenó los oídos y le provocó un escalofrío que le hizo reír de lado suponiendo quién era el emisor.

-Iba a buscarte. –Masculló señalando el camino con las dos manos, como un niño que intenta dar razones de sus acciones, aunque no se le pidan.

-Pues ya me encontraste. –Exclamó Parkinson saliendo a su encuentro del todo, estaba ahí delante de él, parada con una rodilla un poco doblada y sonriéndole con toda su arrogancia acostumbrada; él esperó un instante sin saber bien a bien qué hacer, entonces infló las mejillas incómodo y ansioso y Pansy soltó una carcajada justo antes de tirarse a su cuello a abrazarlo, ahí mismo a mitad del pasillo en medio de donde todos pudieran verlos, en medio de la mirada de todo el Colegio que se quedó sorprendido al verlo a él tan firme con ella entre sus brazos y a ella tan seductora, mirándolo con una profundidad casi imposible en su mirada.

-¿Hasta que Draco diga algo gracioso sobre mí? –Murmuró Ron tomándola por la cintura, ella soltó una carcajada mordaz e hiriente que habría hecho llorar a un niño, pero que a él lo llenó de ilusión.

-O hasta que Hermione te ayude con alguna tarea. –Atajó segura de lo que decía, él también rió lleno de emoción; se deshicieron en risas y ante la sorpresa de ella, Ron le besó la frente con devoción, ni siquiera un beso apasionado en los labios le habría dado tanto amor, esperanza y fe.

Era medio día, a mitad del camino entre las dos casas; se habían topado en mitad de sus vidas y quizá no cambiarían al otro en más nada, pero lo intentarían, por el recuerdo, por orgullo o por amor.

Para Ron era tiempo de aprender y por qué no, de enseñar.

Pero para Pansy, de morder la mano que le acariciaba, ya no le quedaban ni ganas.

_Can you meet me half way, right at the borderline__  
__that's where I'm gonna wait, for you__  
__I'll be lookin out, night n'day__  
__took my heart to the limit, and this is whereI'll stay_

_**I can't go any further then this.**_


End file.
